It Happened To Me
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac comes to the aid of one friend and takes the next important step with another, Stella. SMACKED fluff based on episode 6.6 with same name. Some spoilers.


**Title: It Happened to Me**

**Summary:** Mac comes to the aid of one friend and further grows an amazing bond with another. SMACKED mild fluff based on episode 6.6 with same name.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** Okay you know when it comes to SMACKED I could squeeze water from a stone to find them in something! Lol…so I wrote this for you all based certain things in last night's eppy. And hey this is my **60th** story and still going SMACKED strong. Lots more updates on the way! But enjoy!

* * *

To say today was a roller coaster of emotions would be an understatement. The call came in late the night before and for the most part was pretty routine; Stella, Sheldon and Don all seemed to take it in stride. However at the time I didn't know that one of my team was struggling with more than a cause of death.

When Sheldon had offered his premature confession about Martin Stafford I mentally scoffed. Sheldon is a perfectionist, I insisted inside my mind, he doesn't make mistakes like the one he's confessed to me. It had to be a mistake. The pain in his voice and the agony his very frame was exuding was both uncertainty and veiled panic; although you couldn't tell it by his voice as it was calm and controlled as he continued his explanation about his actions the prior day.

I tried not to ram protocol down his throat but at the same time we were working an active case and I had to remain objective. But as my brain replayed his tormented words over and over again I could only force myself to focus on the positive's. Damn sometimes I hate my overly anal brain. Talking to him just as he came out of the interrogation with Flack was one of the hardest face to face confrontations I have ever had with a friend. I called him a liar for spouting off rehearsed lines but as I watched him walk away I had to curse myself for my own use of carefully rehearsed lines. _Why the hell don't I have Stella's approach with the team? Why don't I have that thing inside that wants to offer sentiments from the heart instead of my carefully guarded brain_. But after hearing his confession on that rusted escape staircase finally forced my heart to speak instead of my brain. Offering my spare key to Sheldon was a start but I know I could have done more. Why didn't I see it sooner? I have an eye for detail; but I missed this? Have I become to consumed with work to notice the sufferings of my team right under my nose?

But as I linger on my parter I wonder if I have also taken her for granted? Have I even said thank you as much as I should? Tell her how amazing she is? Show my apprecation for all the help she gives me without even saying it?

Especially today, I wish I had Stella's empathetic way of dealing with the team; but then remind myself that is why she is my right hand, my partner and best friend. Her strength throughout this whole case once again amazed me and I have to curse myself because I never seem to be able to put into words what my heart is screaming at my brain to relay.

_'Have I told you how amazing you are?'_ I wanted to tell her but never found the words and so cursed myself until this case was over.

_'Thank you Stella…for well…all you do,'_ I wish I had told her but hid behind my own self made wall of emotional insecurity.

I lean back in my office chair and offer a heavy sigh into my empty office.

_'Want to get something to eat?'_ I should go and ask her; just something small to say thank you and show my appreciation for all she does to help keep the lab running as efficient as it is.

She is my best friend and the only woman that I want to occupy more than a professional interest in my mind and heart. _'Mac you have been dating Stella for ten years,'_ Flack reminded me recently and I had to laugh when he told me that. But as I ponder that simple sentiment now, I have to find some truth in his words. What is dating? Spending time with someone you share a chemical bond with, getting to know what makes them well them. I know all there is to know about Stella and we have faced together more than our fair share of ups and downs; pains, trials, laughs and tears. We have been dating. But as I ponder her actions as of late, I am now wondering if more than _dating_ is in order? I had confessed to her what is in my heart and she told me what I needed to hear in return.

_Is it time? Time to at least move to second base?_ A social outing certainly wouldn't be unheard of and I think it's something that both of us would need in order to progress beyond best friends to even better partners.

I hear her musical laughter in the hallway and my lips don't need to be told to curl upward, they automatically do. The laughter nears and I can't help but look up as she approaches.

"Sploshing," Stella smirks as she fairly tosses the file in my direction before taking a seat in front of me. "What will they think of next?"

"Almost afraid to turn on the computer these days."

"I take it you're not a fan?" Stella tosses at me and half my mouth twists upward.

"Hardly," I tell her in truth. "But it was interesting."

"Interesting?" She playfully arches a brow. "Mac Taylor finds erotic eating, _interesting?_" She continues to tease and I feel my core temperature starting to rise. "Would you ever try anything like that?"

"Like that? You mean sploshing?" I ask and Stella quickly nods her head.

"Yes."

"No," I answer in haste in a firm tone. "More of an old fashioned kinda guy when it comes to…" my voice trails off.

"Continue Mac, I find this _interesting_," she smiles and I lightly shake my head.

"It was a first," I state in truth and she folds her arms over her chest and smiles.

"A day of firsts for you Mac," she states and it's my turn to arch my brows in wonder. "Giving your spare key to Sheldon."

"That spare room just sits there and I am here more than at home anyways so…"

"Mac you never have to justify your kindness to me," Stella mentions as she finally unfolds herself and leans forward, squeezing my hand; adding some extra warmth to my weary frame.

"I guess with all that happened to Sheldon, it also happened to me."

"Explain?" Stella softly urges.

"Really it was your fault."

"Pardon?" Stella asks in surprise.

"After Claire passed I was at an emotional loss but you never allowed me to wallow. I never really thanked you but you helped me carry on in the way that I wanted. I was at a low point but your um kindness offered me another start. Seeing Sheldon at such a low point, not just monetarily but emotionally, I felt I had to extend some of that kindness that you helped foster."

Stella looks at me with an amused smile and I have to smile at her in return. "What?"

"You…nothing more," she assures me. "You going to be okay with a roommate?"

"Not the one I had in mind but maybe it'll be good practise."

"Oh. So who did you have in mind?" She dares. "For a roommate I mean?"

"I um...it's late," I resign, not be able to tell her just yet that I want her to be the next one to live there.

"Okay I'm hungry. Want to go and splosh?" She teases, lifting the mood before I can dwell on melancholy thoughts.

"Ah no. But if it's exotic food you are after, I have a better idea."

"Better?" Stella asks in wonder. "And I am invited to this _better_ right?"

"Well there is no one else I'd rather go on a date with," I blurt out and she looks at me in shock. But before she can call me on my forward line, she leans in and kisses my cheek.

"And there is no one else I'd rather say yes to. Be right back," she whispers, my spine slightly tingling as her face lingers near mine. I watch her take her leave, the promise to return in a few minutes. For a few seconds, I want to back out, tell myself that I am not ready for this and it could ruin everything.

But as I reach for my coat I realize something I haven't in many years, I am actually excited about going out a date with a woman I know I am attracted to more than a friend.

I watch her approach me and my lips can't help but curl as she nears me with her warm smile, taking my arm and adding a shot of electricity to the right side of my body. We both talk about a plan to help Sheldon as the elevator slowly carries us to the main floor and then deposits us outside.

"So what is the occasion?"

"To say thank you, I guess," I reply with a slight frown.

"Thank you? For what?"

"For being you," I answer in truth. "Something I should I have done long ago. You know you and I spend so much time taking care of the team that I think we neglect each other," he admits.

"Well this is a great start Mac."

"Think so?"

"I know so."

"So if this is a great start then..."

"That's right. The next time will be just as great."

"I'll remember that."

"Please do. So where are we going?" Stella asks with a warm smile as her body snuggles closer into mine. I look at her, her face inches from mine and I can't help but smile.

"Here?" I stop us.

"Little Tokyo Sushi?" She asks with her musical laughter. "You are an adventurous eater Mac Taylor."

"Ready?"

"You bet," she states enthusiastically and already my mind is at ease.

I know that in the dating arena, a place I haven't ventured to in many years isn't a place I wanted to frequent. But as the hostess shows me and the amazing woman before me to a private booth, I know it's an arena that I will want to frequent more often; an arena with only me and one other person. _My partner, the woman in my life; the woman I know I love more than anything_.

We sit down at the booth and my anxiety starts to build a little as I look at the menu and then up at Stella who is watching me with an amused expression.

"See anything you like?"

"Actually…" I start as I slowly reach my hand out and take hers, offering her the same loving squeeze she offered me earlier. "I see something I like very much."

"And that would be?"

"You," I finally admit with a quiet tone.

Her smile grows as she leans in closer, her lips near my face and then plant a warm kiss on my cheek, our hands still clasped. Her lips move to my ear and linger, her warm breath sending electrical signals to every part of my body.

"Dessert is _on _me."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so I wrote for you all at 4am, hence the subtle reference to SMACKED sploshing! Lol…not as smexy as my usual stuff so hopefully it makes sense and made you smile at least once. If so please let me know and thanks again! More SMACKED on the way!


End file.
